1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement to a converging solar module, and in particular to a converging solar module capable of performing efficient electricity generation by converging, while tracking, sunlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, solar cells have been utilized for a variety of purposes. In order to reduce costs for electricity generation systems using solar cells, various converging solar modules have been proposed, including one in which area of an expensive solar cell battery is reduced through incoming converging sunlight via a lens. In addition, various systems for tracking the sun have also been proposed to further enhance efficiency in electricity generation by a converging solar module. Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. Sho 62-5315 discloses such a converging solar module, in which, as shown in FIGS. 7a and 7b of the instant specification, the whole set of a converging lens 50, a solar cell 12, and a cell holder frame 30 is moved so as to direct the sun according to the direction in which sunlight 44 incomes into the lens 50, to thereby track the sunlight 44. With this arrangement, having been converged via the converging lens 50, sunlight 44 always irradiates the solar cell 12 so that favorable electricity generation is achieved.
In this conventional converging solar module, however, a large and complicated device is necessary to move the heavy and large converging lens 50 and other equipment. Such a large device consumes a large amount of energy for driving the tracking device, and a corresponding amount of electricity is deducted from the electricity generated by the module. Therefore, generation efficiency of the system as a whole deteriorates.
Even worse, an expensive device is necessary to achieve accurate tracking of the sun in order to cope with difficulties which generally accompany such tracking. This inevitably increases the cost of such devices.